


Sex Witch

by Heather Dursley (Keolah)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-17
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Heather%20Dursley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse might be broken by the touch of a skilled witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Witch

Narcissa walked down Diagon Alley hastily, glancing over her shoulder now and then. Had she lost him? Would he just turn up again and drag her back home? She could not bear the thought of that. She had to do something, but she didn't know what. She had to find somewhere to hide. 

Down along the street off from Diagon Alley, she spotted a sign outside one of the buildings. "Skilled Witch - Curses Removed, Potions Brewed, Sexual Therapy - Reasonable Rates." Perhaps that was just what she needed, Narcissa thought. Perhaps this witch could remove her curse. 

Narcissa turned from the street and walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. The muffled sound of chimes could be heard from within. Moments later, a woman came and opened the door. She was an attractive woman who looked to be in her early twenties, with rich red hair. Narcissa was surprised, having expected her to be older if she was really so skilled. They might have even gone to Hogwarts together, but Narcissa didn't immediately recognize her. She was probably in a later year and a different house. 

"Come in, come in, my dear," the woman said, and Narcissa obediently stepped inside, glancing nervously from side to side as the witch closed the door behind her. It was a surprisingly ordinary-looking home that one might have mistaken for a Muggle place at first, with a television in the living room and a newspaper sitting on top of the coffee table. Various telltale implements of witchcraft could be seen here and there, however, and the faint fragrance of incense could be detected in the air. 

"H--Hello, my name is Narcissa, I was--I was wondering if you..." Narcissa stammered. 

"Do try to relax, dear," the witch said. "I won't hurt you. My name is Lily Evans. Please, sit. Can I get you some tea or something to eat?" 

Narcissa thought for a moment. She _was_ rather hungry, as she hadn't eaten since dinner last night. She took a seat at the kitchen table and said, "Alright..." She tried to calm herself. He couldn't get her here, she reasoned. 

"When you feel comfortable, you can tell me what is troubling you so," Lily said gently, pouring her a cup of tea. 

Narcissa sighed and relaxed, drinking her tea. It was delicious and soothing. She took a deep breath. "I was hoping that you could break a curse that was placed on me. I don't have much, but I can offer this," she said, removing the wedding ring from her finger and sliding it across the table to the witch. "I won't need it anymore." 

Lily picked up the gold ring between her thumb and forefinger and looked it over. "You must be quite desparate to offer me your wedding ring." 

Looking at it trepidatiously, Narcissa thought back on what had brought her here. 

_"Know that you are mine, woman," Lucius said in a low snarl. "And I shall ensure your fidelity, that none other may violate you. The touch of another man will feel like a hot iron against you skin. His embrace will be as a crushing fist. His kiss will feel like a knife passing through you. And his semen will be like molten lava to you, eating away at your body and destroying you from within."_

"I won't need it anymore," Narcissa repeated, shaking her head to dispel that thought. 

"As you wish," Lily said, putting the ring away and out of sight. She would probably be able to get a fair chunk of change for it, but it would be worth it to be rid of Lucius and his hexes. The witch reached over and touched her forehead lightly. "There is much pain and sorrow in you. Tell me what you know of the nature of this curse." 

"My h--husband... put the curse on me, so that I feel pain whenever another man touches me," Narcissa explained quietly. 

Lily traced her hand down Narcissa's cheek. "A foul, possessive man. Yes, you are best off without that one. I wonder if James might have done the same to me if he'd thought he could get away with it..." 

Narcissa inexplicably found herself aroused by the woman's touch, and when she glanced over she noticed Lily had her other hand in her pants. She didn't comment on it, though, merely saying nervously, "C--Can you undo it?" 

"I do believe so, yes," Lily replied. "If you truly loved him, I would not be able to, but he ensnared you by fear and trickery. This I will be able to break." She ran a finger down Narcissa's neck, sending a shiver through her body. 

"Please," Narcissa said haltingly. "Do what you have to do to--to get rid of it, then." 

Lily gave a nod and stood up, saying, "Come this way, then. I have a room prepared for this sort of thing." 

Narcissa followed the witch down the hallway, where they came upon a bedroom. Several candles and such were arranged around the room, as well as other assorted objects the purpose of which she did not recognize offhand. The smell of incense was heavy in the air. Lily closed the door behind them. 

"This may be difficult on you, but at least I am not a man," Lily said. "You feel no pain at my touch, correct?" 

"Right..." Narcissa said, her eyes unwittingly tracing Lily's body. She wasn't wearing much, and her thin silk blouse did not cover much. She wasn't wearing a bra. 

Lily lit some candles and led Narcissa over to sit on the bed, and reached for the buttons on Narcissa's shirt. "Here, now, let's get you out of that." 

Narcissa was surprised at this, and said, "Wait, what are you doing?" She'd expected some wand-waving, incantations, perhaps brewing a potion, not... whatever it was that Lily was doing! 

The witch pulled back and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were unaware of how this form of magic works. You see, this sort of magic works off sexual energy to produce changes in the mind and body. If you are uncomfortable with that, I may be able to manage it by sitting here masturbating, but it would be much easier if you participated." 

Narcissa looked away from Lily's lovely curves for a moment, already feeling the heat rising up in her crotch. "No, no, that's alright. I will do it." 

Lily smiled warmly, and said, "I am glad. You are a most attractive woman. It will be a pleasure." 

The witch slowly unbuttoned Narcissa's shirt and tossed it aside, and removed her bra. Leaning over, she began to lick at her nipples, tongue circling around them sensually. Lily slipped off Narcissa's skirt, and helped her out of it. She slipped a finger down into Narcissa's panties and felt her shaven crotch for a few moments before removing those as well. 

"You are already quite damp and warm," Lily commented as she removed her own clothing. "Have you ever lain with a woman before, my dear Narcissa?" 

"N--No," Narcissa said. "I hadn't really thought about it." But she couldn't remove her gaze from Lily's pert tits or the perfect outline of her hips. 

"This shall be interesting, then. Let us begin." Lily crawled over Narcissa and pressed her breasts against her body, and slipped a hand down between Narcissa's legs, tracing up the inside of her thigh and coming to stop at her crotch, where she probed Narcissa's slit with a finger, then two. Her other hand ran down Narcissa's side, pausing to tweak at her nipple. 

Lily then pulled down and began to tease Narcissa's clit with her tongue, all the while exploring her hole with her fingers. "Oh, yes," Narcissa said as she felt her body twitching involuntarily. 

When Narcissa reached orgasm, Lily said, "That was a very quick orgasm for a woman. You must be quite aroused. Now, do me." 

Her prior hesitation and nervousness dissolved by the relaxation and pleasure in Lily's bed, Narcissa came over to her without question and buried her face in the witch's cunt, lapping up her tasty juices. She knew what brought _her_ pleasure, so she proceeded to do that to Lily. Judging by Lily's squirming body, she was quite pleased with the antics of Narcissa's tongue and fingers. 

Orgasm after orgasm, their lovemaking went on for what seemed like hours. But finally, on the seventh orgasm, Narcissa felt a cool, soothing wave pass through her body, and she lay back on the bed, spent. "Oh my goodness," she breathed. "That was marvelous." 

Lily caressed Narcissa's breasts gently and said, "It is done. The spell is broken." She lay down and relaxed, also wearied by their long activity. "What will you do now, dear Narcissa?" 

"I don't know," Narcissa admitted. "I can't go home. He will find me," she said darkly, sighing. 

"I can give you spells of protection and concealment to prevent him from locating you, if you wish," Lily offered. 

Narcissa stared up at the ceiling. Little moons and stars twinkled on a mobile hanging above them. "I want to learn sex magic," Narcissa said suddenly. "I don't want to fall victim to anything like that ever again." 

"You do have a natural talent for it," Lily told her. "It was not merely my power alone that broke the spell upon you." 

Narcissa looked over to the still-naked witch. "Can you teach me?" 

"Mmm. I've never had an apprentice before. Yes, my dear Narcissa, it would be my pleasure. And so long as you are under my roof, that man will not find you and no harm will come to you." 

"Thank you," Narcissa said as she drifted off into sleep.


End file.
